


Ryan's Teddy Bear

by hildigard_brown



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Wilfred (US)
Genre: M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on characters in a short story by Lbilover called "Ryan's Teddy Bear", featuring Ryan (from Wilfred) and Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan's Teddy Bear




End file.
